The Black Blood God
by Omuris
Summary: It has been two years since the battle with Asura. Life has returned back to normal, but a new kishin has revealed itself. Will Spartoi be able to stop him or will the world fall into madness? This is my first fanfiction so give me feedback and enjoy! Rated M for later chapters. Soul's POV.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all like it. Be Sure to Favorite and Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one: A New Task

I woke up in a dark room. "MAKA, MAKA WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a distant voice scream, "SOUL!" I turned toward the voice and ran. I kept on running until I saw a light. I felt something fall on my hand, Black blood. _Not again._ I ran faster and faster as the room started to fill up with with the black liquid. I was soon drowning in it.

I woke up in a cold sweat. _ It happened again, _I thought to myself. I smelled bacon and my worries were immediately carried away. I walked into the kitchen "What's cooking Tiny Tits" I didn't see the book until it hit my forehead. "What the hell was that for!?" "You know what Soul!" "You're so cute when you're angry." A bright red blush formed on Maka's cheeks. She smiled as she finished cooking the bacon. We both sat down around the table as Maka handed me a plate I thanked her.

It has been two years since the battle with Asura. Most of team Spartoi had hooked up. Black*Star is dating Tsubaki. Kid is dating Liz. and me and Maka were the last to hook up. It happened about a year after the battle and our live had gone back to as normal as they could get. Everyone was finally relieved and either paying or receiving money from bets that were made. Liz made the most money out of all of them. ME an Maka had decided to take things slow and eventually we had our first kiss. Everyone's been doing great.

We ate as we made small talk. "I had the dream again…" The atmosphere suddenly shifted. "I think you should go see Stein." I had been putting seeing Stein off about the nightmares for a while. Maybe it was a good idea to see him. "Yea, I think that's a good idea. Maybe it has something to do with the black blood." "You should go right now. I'm sure he will get busy with classes later on today" she said," Now go. Shoo"

I left and rode my Motorcycle to the professor's house. I knocked and no one answered. I opened the door and Stein charged at me with his soul force. "Soul!" I looked up to see the professor staring at me like I had been shot. "What are you doing here so early?" he questioned.

"I have been having these dreams lately and me and Maka think is has something to do with the black blood." Stein thought for a bit and let me inside and Marie came to give us some tea. "So what are thee dreams like?" the professor asked "I am usually lost in a dark room and I here Maka screaming. Then I drown in the black blood." "Anything else?" Stein seemed more serious than before. "You need to tell me anything else that has occurred? please." he pushed me on more. "I have also been having hallucinations. Like the ones the Kishin brought on." Stein's expression went dark, very dark. "Come with me, NOW!" Stein ordered

We went to Stein's largest mirror and called Lord Death. "Hello, hell-" he was cut off by Stein, " No time lord death let us through. "Okay" The mirror morphed and we stepped straight into the Death Room. "What is it?" Death asked in a more serious tone. "Soul, tell him."

* * *

"This is bad. Very bad! Get Spartoi together ASAP so we can tell them." "Right" Stein said as he began to call all of the members of Spartoi. In about fifteen minutes everyone was there. "Alrighty. I'll make this as quickly as possible. There is another Kishin that has been somehow revived. He is wandering the world eating human souls to regain full power. He is even more powerful than Asura and must be stopped as quickly as possible." Everyone's faces were full of astonishment. It was quiet for about five minutes until Kidd said " So what you are saying is we need to find one person in billions and kill him even though he is more powerful than Asura and hasn't even regain all his strength?" "Yep, that just about covers it." death said cheerfully

_Man this is so uncool._


End file.
